Different umbrella designs are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 9,055,794 by Edouard and Maksim Gorouvein, the present inventors, discloses an umbrella that is self-storing. The umbrella has a hinged case, the umbrella rod, cupola, and ribs are stored in the hinged case and the rod is connected to the hinged case via rotating joint. The hinged case completely encapsulates the umbrella when closed in its stored position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,023 by Fujihashi discloses a collapsible umbrella with a cap on its end that slide-ably enters and exits a tubular sheathing handle which is water tight when closed.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0,212,706 by Klose discloses a telescoping umbrella design in which the umbrella can telescope in and out of a bottom handle/casing.
WO9748303 by Wright also discloses a telescoping umbrella design in which the umbrella can telescope in and out of a bottom handle/casing.